Pretty Little Liar
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: Bree Davenport has been thought to be dead by her family and friends for two months now, but the truth is that she faked her own death and joined Victor Krane. Meanwhile, the rest of the Davenport's still feel Bree's loss heavy in their hearts, but eventually they find out the truth, and the Davenport's finally learns that Bree is just a Pretty Little Liar… (Sequel To Monster)


**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi there, everyone! I'm back with a brand new story, and as well as the sequel to Monster! Yay. :3 I am very excited to be sharing this story with you all. Seriously. Mr. Davenport, can you do what we've rehearsed for the past hour, please?**

**Mr. Davenport: "Sure thing, Mia-Teresa-Davenport." *Presses a button that cues fanfare music and automatic claps***

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thanks for that. So, onto the main thing.**

**If you are a new person here whose just reading the series, reading this first chapter of Pretty Little Liar, please read the first story, 'Monster,' or you'll be very, very confused about what's happening/what will happen in this story. Also, by the way, this story is kind of OOC. This story is very, very AU. I don't want to hear any whining or complaining when you read this story and are confused. Just please don't. It's annoying, and you'll be wasting your time as well as mine. Just saying. So, I'm glad that is cleared up. This is also kind of boring, but it is the first chapter, so I'm sorry about that. It probably won't be good, but I'm just getting started. So, who would like to do the first disclaimer of Pretty Little Liar? How about you, Chase?**

**Chase: "Ooh, yes please. Okay people, here's the deal. Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything from Lab Rats that you recognize, like Bree, Adam, Leo, Mr. Davenport, Krane, Eddy or I. She only owns what you don't recognize. Also, there is swearing in this story. Please don't complain about that, either. That gets out Mia-Teresa-Davenport's nerves like nobody's business. But I digress. Uh, anyway, please enjoy the first chapter of Pretty Little Liar! Also, please review, follow, and favorite if you liked this chapter or want to see more of this story! Enjoy. :D"**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Like Chase said, please enjoy the first chapter of Pretty Little Liar. :D!**

**Chapter One: Grocery Shopping For Psychopaths.**

* * *

><p>A bright blue car pulls up to the brightly, crisply painted white, red and white neon-signed grocery store, the color of the bright blue paint of the car slicing through the warm night air like a hot knife cutting through room temperature butter. Easily. The car's color is defiantly eye-popping and bright, that's for sure. (The color of the car wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but she'll ignore that for now.)<p>

The driver- the girl- shuts off the engine and pulls the keys out of the ignition before she slips the said item into her blue jeans, the front right pocket, as she quickly glances around to make sure no one else- cars or other people- are there, and to her relief, there isn't anyone there. No other cars, as far as she can see, are in the parking lot or parked around or near the grocery store. It is the middle of the night, so no one is in the parking lot. Well, of course at this time of night, just twelve thirty seven at night, who would be?

The driver climbs out of the car and shuts the door before reaching into her pocket and clicking the lock button. The alarm chirps twice before the sound of the doors locking fills the still, warm, night air, bouncing off the cement walls of the store and leaving a faded echo that resonates for a few seconds before dying down completely. The air goes back to being deathly still as the girl walks up to the grocery store's entrance. As she gets close to it, the automatic glass doors slide open and her face grows into one of causality. She stands just at the entrance for a few seconds before she sighs, nodding to herself.

The girl shuffles into the store, running her hand through her waist length, dark brown hair before flicking her black hoodie above her head, successfully hiding her hair and face from the lights and the single store clerk that occupies the store. As far as she can see, there's no one there besides him in the store. She carefully listens, her well trained eyes and ears alert for any movement or sound.

She resists the urge to smirk at that as she grabs a cart after silently listening for any movement, wheeling the metal cart into the store, and it clangs slightly as the floor beneath her changes from slightly rough tile to plain white marble within the blink of an eye. All of the lights are on, so her light brown eyes have to adjust to the harsh glares of the fluorescent lights of the store for a few seconds before her eyes adjust completely to the light.

Remain casual. She reminds herself, remembering everything her ally had taught her just a little over three weeks ago. Do not screw this up. If you screw up, you'll get caught, and if you get caught, your identity will be revealed, and if your identity is revealed, the world will know that you are actually alive, and if the world knows you are actually alive, the mission that we've worked so hard on will fail completely. And if the aforementioned mission that we've worked so hard on fails completely, and you somehow manage to come back from jail, prison, or juvie (whichever comes first,) you die by the hands of one highly deranged sociopath and a very unstable psychopath. And if you die by the hands of one highly deranged sociopath and a very unstable psychopath, you know you screwed something up along the way,

The dumbed down version? Don't break your current character, or say or do anything that could give yourself away to anyone, or you'll die in a thousand different (although, at the same time, scary, gruesome, cringe worthy, and creative,) painful ways by the hands of a person with a few loose screws.

So yeah, that's totally awesome. (Note the sarcasm there.)

And that's why the girl doesn't want to screw up anything, leave a single hair out of place. That would be bad for her.

The girl begins to hum a random song under her breath quietly as she browses the bread aisle of the store for white bread. She finds it after a few seconds of looking around for the said item. She throws it in the cart and begins to pick up a few more select items from different parts of the dead empty grocery store, save for that one store clerk, who looks extremely bored out of his mind.

The boy has midnight black, clean-shaven hair, parted down in the middle of his hairline sits atop his head that stops just above his ears, dark brown eyes like dark chocolate sparkling slightly in the light that shines directly about his head. His tan skin seems to shine in the fluorescent light as well.

She quickly finds everything else she needs before wheeling the cart up to the check-out line. She places the items on the

The boy, whose black and white name tag reads Johnny, scans the items. The sound of items scanning echoes around the still empty, still dead store. Once the boy, (who can't be more than nineteen,) is all done scanning the items, the price for all the food that she got pops up. Only $25.30 for a few select choices of food, including the white bread, some ham and turkey and bologna, two percent white milk, eggs, cheese, some snacks, chips, a few packages of bottled water, and every other typical store thing that people buy.

The girl mutters a 'thanks' to the boy before pulling out her wallet and grabbing two twenty'a from her wallet, effectively paying for the food.

As the boy hands her the last cent that is left over, his eyes search hers. The girl's light brown eyes remain hard and clear of any emotion, like she's been taught to do for a while now. She's also been taught to never pay with credit cards, but always with money. Every single time.

"Do I know you?" The boy, Johnny, asks questioningly, and the girl fakes a frown that looks genuine.

"No, I don't think we've met before." She says calmly and emotionlessly as possible.

"Are you sure? Because you remind me of someone I've seen before." He says carefully.

Again, the girl shakes her head. "No, sir, we haven't met before." She flashes him a small smile of reassurance.

Johnny doesn't look convinced. "Swear?"

Then the girl nods. "Yes, I'm sure."

The boy peers at her with quizzing dark brown eyes, and the girl remains patient as she stares back at him. "Okay. I'm sorry about that." He says after a few seconds of awkward and tense silence.

She simply waves her hand as if to shrug it off. "That's okay." She says easily.

Then the girl places the coins and the light green paper money back into her black wallet, and says a polite goodnight as well as a nod of her head to Johnny (who is still frowning slightly at her even as her back is turned away from him,) before wheeling the cart out of the store and over to her bright blue colored car.

The girl quickly grabs her keys out of her front jean pocket again and unlocks the car which makes the locks disengage.

She quickly stuffs the bags into the back of the car before hopping into the drivers seat, pulling out of the lot and driving for maybe twenty seconds so she's not in the view of the store's bright lights.

The girl pulls the hoody from over her head, her dark brown hair spilling down.

"Too freaking easy." Bree smirks and flicks on the radio before pressing on the pedal to make the car go faster, and the car gets swallowed up by the shadows.


End file.
